Only Human
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: We are only human, Sunao said softly as he looked at the floor sadly. Is it too much to hope for?


**Only Human**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: "We are only human," Sunao stared sadly at the floor, "is it really too much to long for?"

I'm back at Sukisho fandom, only with a new fiction. Don't kill me guys, I'm going to continue "Day and Night", I am, but I won't be posting it soon. Or maybe I will.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Warning: it's supposed to be a bit angsty with a happy ending, but there's more mention of NagasexSunao than SoraxSunao. Oh… and I guess this takes place after the twelfth episode

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho

**We Are Only Human**

Fujimori Sunao was never a morning person. He was always in a very foul mood in the morning, and he didn't like being bothered at all, though he had learned to tolerate his loud friend, Matsuri.

He also was never a Monday person. When morning and Monday came together, he was in an even worse mood than twenty PMSing girls joined together. And today, it was no exception.

"Hashiba, shut up," Sunao growled as he pulled his blanket over his head, trying to block out Sora's wail and whine at how Toshizou's stain would come off even after he put it in the washing machine for three times.

"What?! How can I keep calm when Toshizou has all these red dots all over? It's almost like he's having chicken pox or something!" Hashiba wailed again, and was answered by a flying pillow on Sunao's behalf.

"Those dots are NOT red. They're _pink_," Sunao sat on his bed and glared hotly at Sora. "Now stop being stupid. There is no stain to start with."

"There isn't?" Sora asked, blinking stupidly.

"Of course there isn't! I was lying when I said I splashed the paint all over it!" Sunao snapped, and got out of his bed, taking a fresh change of clothes. He was about to take his uniform when he saw something inside his dresser, and froze. Why was it here? He didn't remember bringing it with him.

"Fujimori? What's wrong?" Sora looked over Sunao's right shoulder, and saw a familiar piece of clothing. It was a white robe. The one they had to use everyday… back in the lab.

Sunao took his uniform and hurried to the public bathroom shared by the occupants of the dorm. He didn't want to even _think_ about how it ended up in his dresser.

The day had gone on quite uneventfully for him. The classes had been boring as always, and Matsuri had been pestering them about the next request for the Do-It-All team. It wasn't like he was hating it, but he wasn't that excited about the whole prospect of doing absolutely anything everyone asked for.

At last, the bell he had been waiting for rang loudly, and he was more than happy to leave the classroom. He walked out without a word and walked over to the stairs that would eventually lead him to the rooftop of the school building.

Once up there, he sat down near the edge of the rooftop and sighed. He always hated Monday morning. He loved Friday night though. It meant that he would be given a break from those stupid experiments for two days, the weekends. That was why he loved weekends and didn't want to be disturbed during weekends.

"Thinking about something?" a deep low voice that sounded aloof asked as the owner walked over to where Sunao sat. He stopped a few paces behind him though.

"What do you say?" Sunao asked, a lopsided smile was visible on his face. "There was _that_ robe in my wardrobe this morning."

"How?"

"I don't know," Sunao shrugged. He patted the space beside him, and waited for Nagase to sit beside him. "I'm just thinking…"

"About?" Nagase didn't bother looking sideways. He knew how Sunao would look like. During those years he was stuck with Sunao in the lab as his supervisor, he had learnt to predict how Sunao would look like in various situations.

"If I'm lucky enough," Sunao stated. "I know that I'm free now," he said almost sadly, "but I don't know if I should be happy about that."

"Humans," Nagase started, "Are pathetic like that."

"I know," Sunao nodded his head. "But as you said, we are only human," he said, looking at the floor sadly. "Is happiness too much to hope for?"

"What is happiness?" Nagase asked, looking at the clear blue sky upwards. "Why aren't you being happy, now that you're free?"

"I… don't know," Sunao stated matter-of-factly. "It's as if, there's something more that I wish to attain."

"That's why we are only human," Nagase shook his head. "We are always unsatisfied with what we've got, and ask for more."

"I…"

"Have you forgot what you told me when we were still in the lab?" Nagase asked, finally looking at Sunao with his cold eyes.

"No," Sunao shook his head.

"You said, as long as there is tomorrow, you will be happy enough," Nagase filled instead of Sunao.

Sunao looked up at the sky and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said softly. "As long as there is tomorrow, I will be happy enough, and I will be a strong light, always."

**As Long As There is Tomorrow, I'm Happy**

The last part was taken from K's song, Only Human, which is the inspiration for this fic. I didn't really remember the exact translation, but it goes along the line of "As long as I can see tomorrow, I won't ask for more", and "I will always be a strong light".

Hope you enjoy. If you do, please leave a review.

Criticism is always welcome.


End file.
